


Nice Day

by a_little_hazy



Series: Blue Sonder AU [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YOUR HONOR THEY'RE BEST FRIENDS, always make sure to kiss ur homies and think about how pretty they are, get that shit outta here, if you haven't gathered NO SHIPS, just two homies chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_little_hazy/pseuds/a_little_hazy
Summary: The sun is warm and so are Sapnap's hands. It's a nice day.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Blue Sonder AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005300
Comments: 30
Kudos: 365
Collections: Blue Sonder AU





	Nice Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest this stemmed completely from me being deeply upset about the fact that I won't be able to write any nice interactions between Sapnap and Dream in my other fic. Literally just fluff. Have fun!

Sapnap sat in the sun, Dream's head in his lap. He was gently carding his fingers through his friend's hair, chuckling at the story Dream was telling. Dream's hair had gotten a lot longer since they first met George, meaning it was perfect for twirling around his finger.

  
"Your face looks so kissable right now," Sapnap snickered, making Dream pause and then burst out laughing.

  
"Sapnap, I only have one cheek!" Dream wheezed.

  
"Yeah! And the cheek you do have is very kissable!" Sapnap defends, moving his other hand to pull at Dream's intact cheek.

  
Sapnap leaned down to press kisses to Dream's cheek, making Dream protest loudly, pushing his friend's face away and squirming.

  
Their laughter filled the trees, making some birds fly away in distant trees, which only made them laugh harder. Eventually, their laughter died down to a quiet chuckle, and Sapnap was pretty sure Dream was purring, but he wasn't about to say anything. It was nice, cuddling with his friend again. They hadn't in quite some time, the stresses of living on Earth getting to the both of them. But for now, they could just lay back and enjoy the sun on their skin. He tried not to emote or laugh at the way Dream would press into his hand or grumble when he stopped for a second to push back his hair—greedy bastard. It definitely made his chest feel tight, though, and he had to fight back a giddy laugh every once in a while. Who would've thought that a demon king could be so receptive to cuddles and a tender touch?

  
It was particularly nice for Dream as well. He'd been carving attention for a while now, feeling the need to bump his cheek to Sapnap'shoulder or melt when George would scratch under his chin and was absolutely delighted to have his hair played with. The feeling of being a little touch starved was definitely getting to him. George would twirl his fingers around in Dream's hair now and again, but it wasn't the same. Sapnap's hands were nice and warm and felt like little heating packs against his skin. It's pleasant in a way the sun can never seem to achieve, nor the heat of hell. Sapnap's hands were a safe kind of warmth, comforting, and familiar. A small fire that he knew woulder never grow too large and burn him.

  
It was Sapnap's turn to ramble on about something random, and Dream let the sound wash over him. Sapnap talked animatedly, continually taking his hands away so he could gesture or move his hands about. Dream grumbled and pulled Sapnap's hands back to his hair, which made Sapnap laugh and apologizes quietly. After that, he talked slower, in a lower time that let his focus a little more on meticulously drawing patterns in Dream's scalp. Sapnap's voice was like his hands. Warm. Safe. Dream could rest easy knowing his friend was by his side. That he was protected.

  
Sapnap's bandana was left at home, as was Dream's mask, and his hair fell forward and covered his eyes. His hair looked a lot softer than usual and smelled a bit like the local wildflowers. His eyes looked brighter today, too. The permanent shadows around his eyes eased up in the sun. He looked happy. It made Dream smile.

  
"Something got you in high spirits?" Dream asked, reaching a hand up to push back a part of Sapnap's bangs.

  
"No," Sapnap says with a content sigh. "It's just a nice day."

**Author's Note:**

> me bustin out my lofi hip hop instead of my post-apocalypse ambiance to write this one


End file.
